


Describe something you wanted badly and, once you got it, never used.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry buys a gift for Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe something you wanted badly and, once you got it, never used.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“Please, Uncle Harry? Please, please, please!” young Teddy Lupin whined.

Harry smiled indulgently at his godson. “Teddy, I can't really see you using it.”

“Oh, but I will. I promise. Please!”

Harry chuckled. He eyed the telescope in question for a long moment. “Alright.”

~~~~Two Months Later~~~~

“So Teddy, what's your favorite constellation?” Harry asked his green-haired godson.

“What?” Teddy responded, confused.

“Constellation. You know, group of stars,” Harry told the boy, shaking his head in mild disappointment. “Those things you can see better with that telescope I bought you.”

Realization dawned on Teddy and his hair faded into a light brown color as his shoulders dropped. “Uh...well...”

Harry chuckled slightly. “I told you that you'd never use it.”

Teddy blushed slightly. “Sorry Uncle Harry.”

Harry smiled sweetly at the eight year old. “That's OK. What do you say we stay up late tonight and stargaze together?”

“Really?” Teddy grinned and his hair turned back to green. “That'd be great!”


End file.
